Mon Colle Knights II
by Trinity Kamaka
Summary: Typical fanfic....new character does stuff! Noraneko joins the group by default but ends up it was supposed to be that way...
1. The Discovery

Time info: This is set one year after the actual Mon Colle Knights show. Rockna had possession of the monster items (and I am not too sure how the series ends..) and, while being in the monster world, got them stolen from her by Batch. They had left Prince Eccentro, the flaming homo boy, and her and Gluko were working for themselves. Professor Hiragi, being weirdly noble, decided that Mondo and Rockna were old enough to do things for themselves. They had been anyway. So, this year later, it had been a night since Rockna lost the monster items. This is now the time of the story. (one year later I said!!! EEE!!!)  
  
****  
  
Mondo and Rockna were in school, as usual, when the teacher opened the door. Emerging from the doorway was a tall, lanky girl with pink hair, tipped with blue. She also had a strand in her face that was blue. She looked up at the class with her deep green eyes. The teacher led her to a chair in front of Mondo.  
  
"Class, this is Noraneko Tokuna. She transferred here from Kyoto. Lets give her a nice welcome. Rockna, I'd like you to show her around." Mondo looked at her as she sat. Nora (A/N: that's her shortened name, duuuurrr..) looked back at him. She was too shy to really say anything, but after a couple of awkward seconds she whispered a little "hi." Mondo just looked at her. Rockna fumed.  
  
"MONDO!!!!!!!!!" She yelled with huge red eyes. Mondo looked at Rockna trembling.  
  
"Y-y-y-ess..ss?" He felt 2 inches tall. Nora looked at Rockna.  
  
"Umm...are you...Rockna?" She said, looking down.  
  
"YES!" Rockna shrunk back to normal size.  
  
During the day she showed her around the school and all, then at the end of the day they had gotten pretty close friendlywise, so she invited her over. When she walked in, she noticed Mondo was there.  
  
"Wow....why is he here?" Nora asked.  
  
"Well......um...." she sweatdropped. She just couldn't go off and tell her she was a Mon Colle Knight and that's why he was always there!  
  
"He'sherecuzwehavetostudy!" she spat out.  
  
"Come again?!"  
  
"We have to um...study for a test."  
  
"But the teacher didn't say anything about a--" Nora was cut short.  
  
"It's only for a select few!!!"  
  
"What is?" Mondo said, getting up from a chair. Out of nowhere the siren went off.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$%&%#^&%$#^&#^%#$%^#@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said....Rockna...  
  
"We gotta go! Bye Nora! Sorry!" Rockna tried pushing her out of the door.  
  
"But...um what's going on??" Nora asked, baffled at the way she was just getting knocked out of the way.  
  
"Rockna! Come on! Let's go!" Mondo yelled at her. Nora slinked over and hid.  
  
"Oh good! She left. Let's go!" Rockna said as they ran toward the ship. Nora, as she noticed they were out of sight, followed them. She saw that there was a big hole in the floor. She noticed noone was looking, so she jumped in.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Nora screamed. She could see some kind of small tunnel ahead. As she went through it her clothes changed. They were now a bodysuit that was one sleeved (A/N: no sleeves...just the little strap..I don't know, pics coming soon) with a green stripe that went down her right leg into shorts. They were cuffed like Mondo's shorts, but they were a dark blue. She also had gloves, that were purple with blue cuffs. She commenced falling, until she hit a wall.  
  
"OWW!!" she yelled as she slid to the floor. "That needs to be fiiiiixed..." she said, a little out of it.  
  
"NORA?!" Rockna shrieked. "WHA...WHY...?!" She thought it was weird. She had different clothes, and it only did that to Mon Colle Knights...  
  
"How in the?!" Mondo gasped as well.  
  
Noraneko got up in her chair. She sat up excitedly.  
  
"Where we goin'?" She smiled, kind of hyper (and still out of it).  
  
"We have no time to discuss! We're just going to have to take her with us!" Mondo fired up the aeroplany thingy they fly.  
  
"Nora, when we get to the Mon World I just want you to stay in here, got it?" Rockna shot a look at Nora.  
  
"Ummm....if that's what you want..." Nora said.  
  
"Why can't we let her do something? Obviously she's tied to something of a Mon World thing..." Mondo said.  
  
"SIT BACK NORA!!!!" Rockna yelled, completely ignoring Mondo. They shot off into the portal. Nora slammed back into her chair, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Well, that kinda helps...." Rockna said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought you were her friend..." Mondo looked at Rockna.  
  
"Yeah, but one, she's a stowaway, two, she's annoying, and three, YOU LIKE HER!!!" Rockna get red eyes.  
  
"N..no I don't! I hardly know her!" Mondo felt small again.  
  
"I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER THIS MORNING!!!!" Rockna shrieked.  
  
"Uh, I meant nothing by it!!!!" Mondo sweatdropped. "Hey Rockna don't miss our exit!!!!"  
  
Rockna swerved and they exited to the water realm. Lovestar jumped up on Rockna's shoulder.  
  
They landed beside a lake. They got out that little thingy they ride (A/N: I dunno what it's called! So sue me!!!) and they exited the ship. Mondo looked back at Nora, who had X's for eyes.  
  
"We can't just leave her here! Batch and Gluko could come at any minute!"  
  
"YES.........WE........CAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Rockna growled at Mondo.  
  
"O...okay.." They flew off. All of the sudden they heard a loud rumble.  
  
"Its them!" Rockna gasped. Batch and Gluko had arrived, right on schedule. Batch jumped out, and fell to the ground. Gluko had a parachute so she landed lightly.  
  
Batch shook her head, got up, and dusted off. Mondo and Rockna looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?! I'm here to get the monster item! And I will too!" Batch said, scowling.  
  
"Yeah! Monster items! YAY!" Gluko jumped around like a dorky cheerleader.  
  
"BOK BOCKOK BOOOOK!" said the chicken thingy, spitting out a card.  
  
Mondo picked it up.  
  
"It's the water sprites of the west lake area!" Mondo said. He heard footsteps behind him. All of the sudden two hands obliterated his sense of sight.  
  
"Guess who!" said a hyper female's voice.  
  
"er...Nora!" he said.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" the voice said, uncovering his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." he said, a little irritated.  
  
"Yep! It's me! You left me there all alone and I had to walk here until I found this nice green lady who led me to you!" Nora said without taking a breath.  
  
"NORA I THOUGHT I SAID TO STAY ON THE SHIP!" Rockna yelled at Nora.  
  
"Yeah, but I felt really lonely and stuff...and bored, and I thought you might could use some help in whatever you're doing!" Nora smiled. Mondo shook his head.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Now, Nora, where is this 'Green Lady' you speak of?"  
  
"Well, she WAS right here but she said something about an item thingy she had to get..."  
  
"A MONSTER item?" Rockna looked at her anxiously.  
  
"Yeah! That's what she said, a monster item! She said she'd come and find me because she said I could have it!"  
  
"She just wanted to GIVE you this item?!" Mondo and Rockna said together, their jaws dropping to the floor.  
  
"Yep...I guess so!"  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!!" A noise like a needle scratching a record was heard.  
  
"Who are you?" Batch asked Nora.  
  
"Oh! Well, I'm Noraneko Tokuna, but you can call me Nora! Pleasure to meet you!" Nora held out her hand. Batch took her hand away.  
  
"So, the water sprite is giving you a monster item?" Batch asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so! She held my hand before she told me that, she said something like 'You are meant to be here for the goodness of Mon kind! I must give you my monster item!' or something like that. She made me all glowified.." Nora recalled to Batch.  
  
"The GOODNESS of Mon kind?!" Batch shrieked.  
  
"Yay! A new friend!" Gluko said, finally awaking from her freakish jumping attack.  
  
"Gluko, I'm not sure if she's on our side..." Batch looked at her. "But, if she WANTS to come with us...she could be very useful..." Batch took Nora's hand. Mondo looked at Batch.  
  
"I don't think so! She's a Mon Colle Knight!" Mondo spat out.  
  
"WHAT?! You're calling her one of US?!" Rockna gasped.  
  
"How else could she have gone through the tunnel at home, and be called someone who was here to protect the goodness of Mon kind by a WATER SPRITE?" Mondo said to Rockna.  
  
"Well...um...sounds logical..." Rockna said, sweatdropping. A water sprite came running up to them.  
  
Batch, Nora, and Rockna all said "The monster item!" at the same time. The water sprite looked at Noraneko.  
  
"Here you are, ma'am, the water realm's monster item!" as she unhinged a necklace from her neck. A small stream of water came through as they all stood ankle deep in water.  
  
"Thank you!" Nora held her hand out to grasp the charm of the necklace, a glowing aqua-colored sphere that was held in by a silver circular cage like thing. Batch and Rockna both tried to grasp it. From the sky, attatched to a helicopter blade, Gluko grabbed it.  
  
"GLUKO?!" They all said.  
  
"Hey, not bad Gluko! I taught ya well! Let's go!" Batch said as she ran back to their ship, Gluko clinging to her back.  
  
"Not so fast! That's my gift!" Nora said, running towards them, faster than they were going. She jumped upon Gluko, knocking them off of the stairway to the entrance of the ship. Mondo, Rockna, and the water sprite followed.  
  
"This is not the intended use of the monster item!" the water sprite yelled. All of the sudden the sky got very gray. Around the water sprite a whirlwind of water surrounded her. The monster item glowed in Gluko's hand, and she dropped it.  
  
Batch looked up at Gluko.  
  
"You stupid ditz! Why did you drop that?!" She yelled at her as Nora picked it up, Batch lunging at her.  
  
"It got really cold like ice!!" Gluko said as Nora rolled over. It began to rain. The water sprite said something in another language, and all of the water sprites gathered behind the original one, which was the obvious leader.  
  
"We have to assimilate with her!" yelled Rockna over the water noises.  
  
"There's not another monster that they are threatening us with!" Mondo yelled to her.  
  
"Look up!" Mondo looked up. It was a huge water monster that the water sprites had created, but it turned out that Batch and Gluko had shot it with their Schizo Beam!  
  
"Okay, but we need Nora in on this!" Mondo yelled.  
  
"No we don't! We've done it by ourselves all this time anyway!" Rockna argued.  
  
"But, if there's three of us, it will be triple the power, and it will be a good way to prove if she really IS a Mon Colle Knight!" Monda yelled.  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnne-a!" Rockna sighed. They called Nora, who was knee deep in water and surrounded by Batch and Gluko grasping at her monster item as Nora was fighting them off with the help of a couple water sprites.  
  
"Well, help her!!!" Mondo yelled at Rockna who was stalling. Rockna rolled her eyes and followed him.  
  
Mondo grabbed Batch's arms behind her and Rockna kicked Gluko over. Mondo picked up Noraneko and ran to the leader water sprite.  
  
"She's very weak! What can we do?" Mondo told the water sprite. She took the monster item from Noraneko's clenched hand. Once again she said something in that unfamiliar language. She put it upon Nora's heart, and Nora shot out of Mondo's arms.  
  
"Wow! Moroli kuli!" Nora said, saying thank you in the water sprite language.  
  
"Hmmph," the water sprite said smiling. "It still works."  
  
"It gave her the knowledge of the water sprite language?" Rockna said, a bit jealous.  
  
"Yes, the Aqualinka language. "  
  
"Okay! Time to assimilate!" Mondo yelled. "Just say 'with us you can do it' along with us okay?" Mondo told Nora.  
  
"Uh, okay..." Nora said. Mondo grasped her hand. Nora held Rockna's hand as well.  
  
"With us, you can DO IT!" They all said together. Mondo did his little kick thingy, Rockna sang with her hands up, and Nora spun twice kind of like a ballet dancer, then when she stopped, flashed a peace sign. They assimilated with the lead water sprite. The water sprite noticed that the water level was up to her thighs. Gluko and Batch were still brawling with the 2 water sprites near their ship, which was being submerged.  
  
"Okay! Shoot a mega blast at him!" Rockna commanded. The water sprite looked up at the water monster.  
  
She yelled as she shot a powerful blast of water at the monster.  
  
"Rockna...that was kind of stupid! We're fighting water with water!!" Nora said.  
  
"Okay...use the monster item!" Mondo said. The water sprite grasped it in her hand, and put it up in the air. She started shivering, hence did the Mon Colle Knights. An ice blast shot from her eyes. It froze the monster's leg. The monster tried to shake it off, then she shot at him again, at his torso area. He fell over into the water that was now up to the water sprite's stomach area. She flew, which is very uncommon for water sprites to do, and she came upon the monster, yelled, and blasted ice 3 times as hard as she did, freezing him totally. He disappeared. The rain commenced to stop and the clouds disintegrated.  
  
Gluko and Batch were out cold. A purple haired water sprite threw them into their ship, went inside, and put it on auto pilot. She jumped out and watched them go off and hit something, making the ship explode and have a smoke shaft the shape of a rose. The water sprite and the Mon Colle Knights disassimilated.  
  
"Noraneko, you're one of us!" Mondo said, patting her on the back.  
  
"I am?!" Nora said, grinning.  
  
"Yep!" Mondo said. Rockna grinded her teeth.  
  
"Yesssshhh...you're one of usshh..." Rockna huffed.  
  
"Well, let's go home and celebrate!" Nora smiled. The water was back down to their ankles. Rockna looked around.  
  
"Where's our *insert name of motor air thingy here*?" Rockna said. The other two were not listening, for the lead water sprite was giving them the monster item.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us! We have wanted those two brats off of our tail for a long time! I still want you to have this..." the water sprite said, hinging the necklace on Noraneko.  
  
"Thank you!" Nora said, hugging the water sprite. "I'll never forget you, or them!" she said, pointing to the other water sprites. "Thank you so much!" Nora said, gleaming.  
  
"No, thank YOU, Mon Colle Knights!" Mondo and Nora looked at Rockna.  
  
"Let's go!" Nora said with a coy wink. (A/N: Okay, could that have been any gayer?! Let's make it more of a kawaii wink.) Rockna rode the *insert name of motor air thingy here* to them. "Hop on! It's usually made for two people but I guess we can squeeze ya on..." Mondo said to Nora.  
  
"You can sit on my lap if you want to." Mondo told Nora, his smile sparkling. Rockna fumed.  
  
"MONDO SHE WILL SIT BACK HERE WITH ME!!" she yelled.  
  
"O...kay...just..trying to limit space..." Mondo whimpered. Mondo got in front, Rockna behind him, and Nora just barely hanging on the tail. They took off, and Nora fell, clinging to the tail.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She screeched.  
  
"Nora!" Mondo gasped. Rockna, without looking behind her, shot out a hand while grinding her teeth. Nora grasped on and she was swung by her arm the whole way back to the ship.  
  
When they were walking back on the ship, Mondo and Rockna were arguing.  
  
"Why didn't you just let her sit on my lap? It's nothing personal! You're still my #1!!!" Mondo whimpered.  
  
"WELL, SHE FELL AND I HELPED HER. ENOUGH?!" Rockna yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Being swung was fun!!" Nora laughed. When they were ready to take off, Nora looked down at Rockna.  
  
"I'm taller than you..."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"I just am.."  
  
"FIRE IT UP MONDO!!!!!!!!" Rockna said as she sat down. Nora sat in the back chair.  
  
"Thundercats, HOOOOO!" Noraneko yelled as they took off.  
  
"That's uncalled for, Nora..."  
  
*****  
  
More chapters to come! Whee! This came out kinda different than I planned but oh well...I'll try to make Rockna a little more nice to Noraneko the next time...  
  
Please Review! I know its heinously gay but peas?! 


	2. The Mirror of Lies makes a comeback

Blah blah blah i own NORANEKO, okie? not mondo or rockna. Blah.  
  
At Pokemegan's request, I'm putting Prince Eccentro back in there. So whee.  
  
*****  
  
It was two days since she had gone to the Mon World. Noraneko really didn't understand all of this. How she could have been transported there and why Mondo and Rockna could go.  
  
"Ms. Tokuna?" The teacher called. Nora looked up, chewing her pencil.  
  
"Err...yes?"  
  
"What is the answer to number four?" she asked.  
  
"Ummmm...the Solar System?" Nora sweatdropped.  
  
"The SOLAR SYSTEM is the square root of 287?!"  
  
"Err...um..."  
  
All of the sudden, out of nowhere, the siren thingy went off. Noraneko's eyes widened. Mondo jumped up and grabbed Nora's and Rockna's hands, and ran out of the door.  
  
"Won't she get a little suspicious of us leaving like this?" Nora said, running.  
  
"Nah, we do it all the time. The Prof. covers for us..." Mondo answered, also running.  
  
When they reached the house, Mondo and Rockna commenced jumping in the hole. (A/N: WHEEE! i'm a lil' hyper.) Nora hesitated, then grabbed a pillow from the couch. She jumped in as well. Their clothes changed, and Nora hit the wall. Luckily she was prepared, and she slid down on the pillow softly as she had hit it.  
  
"Temporary problem solver!" Nora said, smiling dorkily.  
  
"Uh huh..." Mondo and Rockna said, with the funny line eyes.  
  
"Okay! Let's hit the road!" Mondo said.  
  
"So, we're going to the Fire realm!" Rockna said. They flew up and hit the teleporty thingy in the sky. (A/N: Boy am I edu-ma-cated!) Rockna exited to the correct place and landed beside an active volcano. Nora started freaking out.  
  
"We'regonnadiewe'regonnadiewe'regonnadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" she screeched, pacing quickly with her arms flailing.  
  
"RELAX!!!! THIS VOLCANO HAS ALWAYS BEEN ACTIVE AND I KNOW THE WAY THE LAVA FLOWS!!!" Rockna huffed. Nora stopped immediately.  
  
"Oh." They proceeded walking out of the ship and got up on their flying thingy. (A/N: SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THIS THINGY IS!!")  
  
"Soooo, are we out for a monster item?" Nora asked, sitting on the tail thingy. (A/N: How many times am I going to say THINGY?! So far I think 5 or 6...)  
  
"I hope so, sometimes the siren picks up a false signal. We never know until we find it.." Mondo told her.  
  
"BOK BOCKOK BOOOOOK!" said the chicken thin- AHEM- contrapment. It spit out a card.  
  
"The archangel guys! (A/N: I forgot their actual name...is this even the right realm??)" Rockna said.  
  
"Archangel guys? What archangel guys?" Nora said, looking around. Mondo swung the flying mini-ship around and went across some lava rocks. At the end of the rock pile they found a lot of...Archangel guys!  
  
"Eeeee..." said Nora. Obviously she must have thought they were hot. (A/N: No, not cuz they're in the fire realm...)  
  
Mondo and Rockna looked back at Nora to see her drooling on herself. Rockna got red eyes.  
  
"WE'RE NOT HERE TO OGLE THESE MALE WARRIORS. WE'RE HERE TO GET A MONSTER ITEM!"  
  
Nora snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Um, I didn't hear you Rockna. What was that you said?"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR..." Rockna huffed again. Lovestar fell off of her shoulder.  
  
Mondo flew down to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have a monster item?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, we do have this mirror thing that we found all cracked up. We put a new slab of glass in it. We've never used it though, because we've never had any use for it. You can have it if you want it..." this one spiky blue haired archangel dude said. Nora drooled on herself. Then she held out her hand and took the mirror.  
  
"Wait...Mondo, isn't that the Mirror of Lies?" Rockna asked him.  
  
"It sure looks like it, doesn't it..." he said, examining it.  
  
'Wow...I sure look different in this mirror...I should get Mondo to look in it...and Rockna too, I wonder what they look like...' Nora thought to herself. In the mirror she resembled a catlike person. She took it up to Mondo.  
  
"Look in this mirror! It makes ya look all different like," Nora told him. 'I wonder what Mondo would look like if he was a hot archangel dude...' Nora thought. When she looked back at Mondo, he had gotten older and hotter, with black angel wings.  
  
"AAAIEEEE!!!!" Nora screeched. "You're an archangel dude!!"  
  
"I....wow! I am aren't I? This is pretty cool. Being older like this means I can drive legally!"  
  
"And you'd NOT get pulled over with ANGEL WINGS?!" Rockna had funny line eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess this IS the mirror of lies. Great, how are we going to fix this?" Mondo said. Rockna took it from him.  
  
"Break it!" She was about to slam it on the ground, but Nora grabbed it before she could.  
  
"We could use this to our advantage...just wait 'til Gluko and Batch get here..."  
  
Out of nowhere they appeared, as if on cue. But there was someone else coming from the ship when they landed.  
  
Mondo and Rockna jumped 10 feet into the air, their hair on end.  
  
"PRINCE ECCENTRO?!" They said at the same time.  
  
"That's right! I have come back from my brief hiatus! Boy was it nice to get away from it all! But....then Batch called me and said Rockna had lost the monster items. So, I came back! But wouldn'tcha know the airlines were backed up. Then I..."  
  
Prince Eccentro went on and on and on. The Mon Colle Knights started to back up, trying to get away, but as they were turning the corner, Gluko screamed.  
  
"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!!" Batch snapped out of it, as did Eccentro. Nora shrieked, pointed the mirror at Batch, and said in her mind: 'I wish that Batch was only 2 years old and HARMLESS!'  
  
When she looked back up, Batch was wittle and KAWAII!!!! (A/N: couldn't help it!!!!) She walked the way little kids walked, and went up to Gluko.  
  
"Pick up."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"PICK UP." She put her wittle kawaii arms forward.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"PIIIIICK...UUUUP!!!!!" Batch screamed and cried.  
  
"Aiiieee!!! Okay!!!" she said, commencing picking her up. Eccentro pretty much exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO BATCH?! BATCH?! BAATTTCCHH!!!!! NOW I'M STUCK WITH GLUKO! WHAT WORK AM I GOING TO GET DONE NOW?! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO CHANGE DIAPERS FOR THE REST OF MY DAYS!"  
  
Gluko laughed. "Peek-a-boo!" she put her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Yay!!!" Batch said.  
  
Mondo, Rockna and Noraneko were rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Good one Nora!" Rockna said. Nora gleamed, because she had never been complimented by Rockna before.  
  
"Yeah! Good thinking!" Mondo said. He fell on Rockna, who fell on Noraneko, and they all started laughing again.  
  
"HEY! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Eccentro yelled, looking at the Mon Colle Knights.  
  
They looked up, crying from laughter. Rockna grabbed the mirror and pointed it at Eccentro.  
  
'I wish that Eccentro was a teenage drag queen who likes boy bands!'  
  
When she looked up, Eccentro was wearing a green sequiny dress and his hair was up in a bun, and he held a "Teen Squeal" magazine. On the front of the magazine was *Nsync and the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"Oh I want to marry Nick Carter!!! No, Justin Timberlake!!! SQUEEEEE!!" (A/N: I think boy bands are uuuugggllllyyy...!!!)  
  
Once again Rockna, Nora and Mondo were laughing. Mondo was still an archangel guy.  
  
"Okay, Mondo! Your turn! Do something to Gluko!"  
  
Mondo thought,'I wish that Gluko was um...a purple sloth...that sang showtunes!'  
  
When he looked up Gluko was a sloth, crawling up Eccentro's hairy pantyhosed leg singing the song from "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat."  
  
Again they laughed. Batch picked up the mirror while they rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
Batch thought,'TELETUBBIES TELETUBBIES TELLLLEEEETUUUBBBIIIEEEEESSS!!!'  
  
When she looked up, Mondo, Rockna, and Nora were Tinky-Winky, Laa-Laa, and Po. (A/N: sad to know that I know the names of the teletubbies but I have a lil cousin that luvs em.)  
  
Tinky-Winky (Mondo) looked at Po (Noraneko).  
  
"Tinky-Winky Tinky-Winky!!!" Translation: Nooo!!! I'm the gay one! "Po!!! HEHEHE!" I know...I'm the communist... Then, Laa-Laa looked at the two. "Laa-Laa LAAAAAAA LAAAAA!" No...this is all Batch's fault...now, Nora pick it up and wish for us to be normal! "PO....PO!" But, I'll still be this way!  
  
Batch was jumping up and down and being all giggly. Po/Nora sighed and wished for them to change...'I wish that Mondo was ultra super mega hot and that Rockna was ultra super mega ugly...'  
  
When she looked up, she drooled on herself as the Teletubbie. She handed Mondo the mirror and he pointed it to her.  
  
'I wish that Noraneko was what her name really translates to!' When he looked up, she was a small tattered alleycat.  
  
"Meow?" Nora purred.  
  
"Ooooh! Look at it! Couldja die?!" Eccentrina giggled. Batch picked her up like all little kids pick cats up, all spread out, and brought it to Gluko.  
  
"Remember me to herald squaaaaare!!!" Gluko the sloth sang to Nora and Chibi Batch.  
  
Rockna looked worse than Quasimodo.  
  
"NOOOOORA....oh NOOORAAAA..." she said, hunchbacklike. She picked up Nora and threw her near a pit of lava.  
  
Eccentrina grabbed the mirror this time.  
  
'I wish Mondo was Nick Carter and the ugly guy/girl/thing was Justin Timberlake!'  
  
When he/she looked up, they were the boy band leaders.  
  
"Rockna!!! You're a freaky guy!" Nick/Mondo said.  
  
"AAH! MONDO YOU'VE DEVOLVED TO THAT UGLY BEING!" Justin/Rockna said.  
  
Nora had walked back to the people.  
  
"Meeeyaaahahaha!!" Nora laughed kittylike.  
  
Gluko finally had her little slothy paws on the mirror.  
  
'I wish that Everyone were the entire cast of Cats!'  
  
When she looked up, everyone was clothed like the Cats performers.  
  
"Rom Tom Tugger, he's a curious cat!" (A/N: that's right, isn't it?) Sang everyone to Eccentro.  
  
Nora picked it up again.  
  
'I wish that everyone was um...rapping the Barney song!'  
  
Everyone had changed back to normal, but they were all wearing backwards caps. Nora was still a cat-like creature from the cast of Cats.  
  
"I-uh-uh-I...looove...looove...who? loooove...you..." Gluko rapped.  
  
"You-uh-uh-you....lulululuv...meeheeeee!" Batch rapped along.  
  
"Wha-here...a haaazappy fazamily!" Rockna joined in.  
  
Mondo freaked out. He grabbed the mirror and pointed it at everyone again.  
  
'I wish that only the Mon Colle Knights were normal, and that Nora knows to change me back! uh-u-uh-huh..'  
  
Nora snatched the mirror and pointed it at Mondo which changed him back.  
  
"Okay you guys...what's the sentence for them??" Rockna pointed at the barney song rappers.  
  
"Okay, Rockna gets Batch, and I get Eccentro, and Nora, you get Gluko."  
  
Rockna got the mirror.  
  
'I wish that Batch acted and thought just like Gluko.'  
  
Mondo got the mirror.  
  
'I wish that Eccentro was Boy George.'  
  
Nora got the mirror.  
  
'I wish that Gluko acts like Britney Spears but makes her songs about Cheese and Radium.'  
  
Then, the 3 Mon Colle Knights kept the mirror and hopped upon the mini- ship. They hovered for a bit to watch.  
  
"Hmm...Wow! Look, she's singing!" Batch said airheadedly. "And so is he! Wow!"  
  
"Do you really want to. Hurt. Me...? Do you really want to make. Me. Cry...?" Eccentro sang.  
  
"I'm a slaaaaaaaave for Monterey Jack cheese! I can't deny it, I'm not trying to fry it!"  
  
The Mon Colle Knights laughed as they flew back to the spaceship.  
  
*****  
  
Whee! That sure was fun to write! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Yay! Please review! Thankies! 


End file.
